


Dylan Geick: Fighting Fate

by ALLxTHExSHIPS



Series: One Shot Stories [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF, Youtubers - Dylan Geick
Genre: Aftermath, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Army, Arrogance, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Dylan, Boyfriends, Breeding, Cock & Ball Torture, Contol, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Edging, Enemies to Lovers, First Time Bottoming, Forced Submission, Friends to Lovers, Gangbang, Gay, Gym Sex, Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, RPF, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reluctant, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Small Penis, Smut, Spanking, Submissive, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jackson, Wrestling, Young, rough, team mates, top to bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALLxTHExSHIPS/pseuds/ALLxTHExSHIPS
Summary: Loosely connecting one shots starring Dylan Geick.Dylan had always thought he was a Top, and wants to be dominant, but he just keeps finding himself at the service of the men around him.
Relationships: Dylan Geick/Bryce Hall, Dylan Geick/Cameron Dallas, Dylan Geick/Everyone, Dylan Geick/Jackson Krecioch, Dylan Geick/Zack McCraw
Series: One Shot Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Dylan Geick: Fighting Fate

Jackson and Dylan had been dating a few weeks know and were finally spending the night together. After not really watching some Netflix, Jackson rolled over, hitched his leg over Dylan and passionately kissed into him. Dylan reciprocated, pulling (or rather ripping) Jackson’s t-shirt over his head and began to claw at his sexy new boyfriend, grinding their body’s together. Their tongues fought for dominance, making the kisses obscenely sloppy, but neither of them really cared. Item by item they began ridding of their clothes, throwing them blindly to the floor and kicking the bed clean of the computer and snacks that had only become annoying objects in the way of their lust. Pretty soon they were left in just their boxer briefs, Jackson’s light blue and tight with a thing material that cupped his surprisingly large bulge. Dylan’s briefs were classics tight white calvins, they hugged this hip bones perfectly and seem to strain around the boys thick muscular thighs. 

Jackson brought his lips to Dylan’s beautiful pepperoni nipples and became to lick and nip at them, alternating between them while simultaneously rubbing the others. Dylan moaned in agreement at the sensation, his hips pushing up every now and then, seeking any friction he could as he got more and more erect. When Jackson’s mouth left his hard nipples Dylan groaned in protest, but was quickly silenced by two fingers pushing into his mouth.

“Suck” Jackson whispered, eyes glazed over with lust as he pushed his underwear down. It strained against his underwear, captivating Dylan while he began to suck on the two fingers absentmindedly. Dylan gawked as Jackson cock popped out the the sexy briefs and smacked against his smooth abdomen. Jackson’s cock matched his body in being fairly thin, but more than made up for it in length at an easy 8.5 inches. A single vein ran UO the side of the shaft and the cock head was an angry red and already coated in a glisten of pre-cum. Jackson moved his body so that he was kneeling over Dylan and shifted up to get his cock to meet Dylan’s mouth. Smirking at the sexy muscle stud under him, Jackson removed his feet fingers and replaced it with the head of his cock. The whole time Dylan’s eyes had been locked on Jackson’s cock, he doesn’t know why but he hadn’t expected him to be so big and he certainly hadn’t thought this would be his current position when he’d imagined their first time together. He wasn’t mad at it tho, it was just a new position for him. As Jackson’s cock breached his lips and inches forward to sink himself into the warm wet mouth, Dylan locked up to lock eyes with him and began sucking. It was slow and tentative at first, Dylan loved the taste of cum on the tip of Jackson’s dick so he kept rolled his tongue over the head, occasionally pushing into the piss slit and smiling as Jackson let out a moan when he did. Jackson’s hands ran through Dylan’s silky hair, grabbing on to it and using him to steady his hips as Dylan worked on sucking more and more into him. He reached his limit much sooner than he’d thought he would tho, choking when he got just past halfway down Jackson’s dick. Realising he wouldn’t be able to get it all in, Dylan decided to retreat a bit and work on the cock head while also wanking him. However when he reached his hand up to wrap around the base of Jackson’s dick, Jackson caught it and pinned it to the headboard of the bed above him. With his other hand, Jackson gripped on to the back of Dylan’s hand much harder than he had done before and started thirsting his dick forward and further into Dylan’s mouth. Dylan was wide eyed in sudden panic and looked up to Jackson.

“Just open you mouth more baby I know you can do it”

Dylan tried to pull off to respond but Jackson had to hard a grip on his head and Dylan was in too awkward a position. 

“Relax, breathe through your nose, open up” Jackson advised, but it felt more like patronising to dylan, which he wasn’t too happy about. 

Jackson let Dylan calm down and start to breathe through his nose and then quickly pushed his dick almost all the way in. Dylan immediately gagged and coughed, shaken by the strange feeling of cock being properly down and in his throat. Tears prickled his eyes and his face for redder and redder, until Jackson thought Dylan might pass out and pulled out. 

“See I know you could do it, now again!” Jackson praised.

Dylan just had enough time to gasp for breath before the cock was back in his throat, but this time Jackson didn’t stay still, he repositioned his grip on Dylan’s head, grabbing each side with both hands and began to push and pull him on and off his cock. Each time Dylan’s face was buried into Jackson’s trimmed pubes, tickling his nose which was really not helping him focus on his breathing. Dylan coughed and spluttered, soaring Jackson’s cock in his spit as he rapidly fucked in and out of the hot jocks mouth. Then Jackson let got of Dylan’s head suddenly and smirked as the boy kept sucking, fucking his own throat on Jackson’s cock. When Dylan realised and stopped, Jackson grabbed his head by a fistful of hair and pulled it back and off his clock. Dylan’s mouth lay open, his lips beautifully wet red and plump, but as he began to say something, Jackson spat into his mouth. Dylan froze in shock, no one had ever done that to him. Usually he did that. 

“You’re so fucking sexy” Jackson smiled down at him. Then, while still holding his head back and still, Jackson stood up more to position his cock above Dylan’s mouth but facing down and sank in straight down into his throat. This time he kept it deep in Dylan’s throat, but brought his free hand to it to to feel his own dick through the wall of flesh. Feeling his own cock deep in Dylan’s throat while the boy choked and gasped for breathe almost sent Jackson over the edge so he decided that was enough, for now. He pulled out, released Dylan from his grasp and fell back onto the bed next to him. 

Dylan just lay there, a little bit in shock as he panted heavily to regain his breath. His throat felt, well... fucked. He chuckled at the thought but quickly made himself stop because it was too painful.

Jackson had returned to worshiping Dylan’s body: licking, kissing, sucking and biting and his ripped body. Jackson loved every muscle and greatly enjoyed seeing each part of Dylan tense and flex. Dylan was thankful for the return to a calmer and gently foreplay and began to run his hands over Jackson’s body, encouraging him to travel further down.

Soon enough Jackson was at the waistband of Dylan’s underwear. He slowly pulled it down as he sucked around the sensitive pelvic area. While he had a nice happy trail, Dylan’s pubes were completely shaved which Jackson actually quite enjoyed. He pulled the underwear down completely and over Dylan’s feet, discarding it off the side of the bed. Then he proceeded to run his hands teasingly up the insides of Dylan’s legs, gently nudging them apart as he did in order to lay inbetween them. Instead of bringing his lips to his cock like Dylan had expected (and hoped), Jackson started littering little hickeys up the insides of the top of Dylan’s thighs. Simultaneously, Jackson started rubbing Dylan’s hot and heavy balls in his hand, cupping and squeezing them. When he was done with the hickeys, Jackson started to lick and suck on Dylan’s balls which sent Dylan into bliss. His ex had never wanted to do that and Jackson just started doing it without even being asked. What Dylan didn’t seem to realise was that at the same time Jackson was sucking his own two fingers. While he kept teasing Dylans ballsack, Jackson took his wet finger and pushed it between the thick, meaty cheeks of Dylan’s muscular ass and ran it over his hole. The was a list dusting of hair coating Dylan’s ass and it got a bit thicker at the boys crack, but it was smoother than Jackson had expected. Dylan must keep his ass trimmed as well, Jackson thought to himself. 

As soon as Jackson made contact with Dylan’s hole, Dylan snapped out of his lustful haze and pulled his hips away.

“What’re you doing?” He said, a stern mixture of confusion and fear and on his face.

“Um, getting you prepped...” Jackson replied, amused by Dylan’s reaction.

“Oh um, no, I’ve never done that...” Dylan trailed off.

“What do you mean?” Now Jackson was confused. 

“I’m not a bottom Jackson”. Dylan sat up now, staring at Jackson in humoured shock. How could he have thought that HE was a bottom?!

“What do you mean you’re not a bottom?” Jackson exclaimed “like, as in ever?!

“No... I can’t believe you thought...”

“Well you just... I just got that vibe like, I just assumed that’s how this was going to work”

“What do you mean you got that vibe?!” Dylan’s voice went up in pitch. No one had ever questioned him like this before, he wasn’t use to it and he didn’t much like it.

“Well you took my cock down your throat like a fucking pro and you just seem... submissive to me”

Dylan started at Jackson in shock. Jackson crawled forward to his stunned boyfriend and placed a gentle loving kiss to his lips.

“I think you do like it, Dylan”

“I don’t, I’ve never...” 

Jackson silenced him with another kiss and grabbed on his had. Reassuring him with gentle squeezes as he lay on top of Dylan and started to slowly roll his hips, grinding their cocks together. 

“So you don’t like this?” Jackson whispered between kisses, tracing down Dylan’s body with his free hand. 

“No, I do” Dylan’s mumbled.

“And this?” Jackson brought his hand down and under Dylan to grab his muscular ass cheek.

“Thats fine I guess...”

Jackson chuckled, but kept on littering the shy boy with kisses. For the first time that evening he grabbed a hold of Dylans cock, was was semi hard and very thick, but much smaller than Jacksons.

“Come ob baby… you can’t fuck me with this…”

Dylan blushed as Jackson moved down his body and brought Dylans cock into his mouth, easily getting to the base. Once again, Jackson moved a finger to Dylans virgin hole. This time, he pushed straight in with his index finger, ignoring Dylans hands as he clamped onto Jacksons hair and burins in straight to the knuckle. A loud and pornographic moan escaped Dylans mouth as Jackson curled his finger, hitting that famed spot inside him. 

“Yeah you like that baby don’t you?” Jackson smirked, popping off of Dylans cock.

Dylan didn’t reply.

As Jackson continued to lick and suck at Dylans cock and balls, he added another finger, pushing it into Dylan alongside his index. The tight cunt strained and tensed against the unfamiliar intrusion and Dylan arched his back up, instinctively trying to pull away from the pain,

Dylan began to protest but Jackson just sushed him.

“You’ve got to relax into it Dyl” 

“Mmm, it hurts” Dylan groaned, still gripping on to Jackson. Part of him wanted just push the boy off, tell him no he wouldn’t do it, but every time Jacksons fingered curled and jabbed into him, electric shocks of orgasm shot up his spine, and every time he just wanted it to happen again. He was so confused.

“Deep breaths baby” Jackson advised as he pushed Dylans legs as far apart as he could and made him lift them up, giving him better access. He balled up spit in his mouth and let it drop onto the clenching hole as he pulled his fingers out, then, adding a third he pushed in to the knuckle in one hard motion. Dylan gasped and writhed under Jackson. His hand was absentmindedly rubbing his cock now, needing to distract himself and find more pleasure from this. He wasn’t hard yet though, the pain still trumping the pleasure. 

“You’re taking it so well baby, god look at you” Jackson praised, smiling down at the whimpering stud while he fucked his three fingers raw into his hole at an ever increasing speed, occasionally spitting onto it to help lube him up and relax him. 

Jackson watched Dylan as he wined and groaned, seemingly flipping between wanting to pull away and wanting to pull him in further. Suddenly, Jackson pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend and started wanting his own cock with the wetness from Dylans ass sweat and his own spit and pre-cum. As he did this,  
Jackson positioned himself between Dylans legs and lifted them up to rest on his shoulder. With one hand clasped tightly around Dylan’s wrist, Jackson moved forward, position his cock at Dylan’s entrance. Dylan could only gaze, confused, looking down past his own limp little cock to where his boyfriends rested. Jackson used his other hand to quickly grab lube from the bedside table and squirted some onto the head of his cock and then rubbed some into Dylan’s hole, fucking him with his fingers one last time. He pulled them out and replaced it with his cock, then proceeded to apply pressure. Dylan was tight, despite the fingering, after all he’d never done this. Never even considered this, he’d just always been the one on top. Jackson wrapped his hand wound Dylan’s small soft cock as the muscle boy tensed his ass around the intrusion, making it harder for Jackson to push in any further. 

“Relax, Dylan. You’re gonna love it”

Jackson leaned down and started littering Dylan with kisses, distracting him from the ever increasing pressure as the head of his duck popped in past the first tight ring of Dylan’s virgin hole. Dylan let out a pained gasp, reaching down with his free hand to try and push away from Jackson. Jackson snapped his hips forward just an inch, pushing against the resistance and causing Dylan to full on scream. As he was distracted, Jackson grabbed Dylan’s free ark by the wrist and pushed it back to the bed, now pining the jock under him.

“Don’t fight it babe or you won’t enjoy it” Jackson chuckled, gently moving his hips in little circles to open Dylan up while also keeping him weak enough to hold down.

“Jackson, stop please, it hurts”

“Of course it hurts at first babe, just relax and let me open you up.”

Desperate to bury himself in the tight heat, Jackson continued to push in, inch by inch. He couldn’t help salivate as every muscle in Dylan’s ripped body tender and flexed, stringing against the unfamiliar feeling. Dylan’s cock had completely softened, and while it was still thick, it was just barely 3 inches. Jackson laughed to himself at the idea of Dylan thinking he could fuck him with that. He grabbed the little cock between his finger and thumb and began wanting it as he rolled his hips.

“I can’t believe you thought you could fuck me with this babe, it’s so small!” Jackson taunted. Dylan just groaned, unwillingly grinding his hips to Jackson’s rhythm as he tried to find some kind of comfort.

“I’m gonna go the rest of the way in now Dylan” Jackson said, and as Dylan started to protest that it was to soon, Jackson thrust his hips forward, bottoming out, with his balls slapping against Dylan’s thighs. Dylan screamed, but Jackson swallowed it, locking their lips together. Instead of resting still as he had done previously at each new push, Jackson withdrew his slimy cock about halfway and thrust straight back in. He did this a few times, opening up Dylan’s once untouched hole. Dylan continued to moan and groan at the assault, his arms now free as Jackson used his has to steady himself as he picked up pace, Dylan could only wrap them around his brutal boyfriend, fingers scratching into his back as he struggled to bare the pain. 

“You feel so fucking good” Jackson panted against Dylan’s neck, his body rubbing against Dylan’s giant pecs and sweaty abs. He rolled his hips relentlessly and slid his hands down Dylan’s body to grab onto his hips and steady him as he thrusted in and out. A few times Jackson’s cock slipped completely out, but it gave Dylan no respite as he quickly long dicked back in. 

While the pain of the tight pressure in his ass didn’t let up, every time Jackson bottomed out, it sent shockwaves up Dylan’s spine as his prostate was hit. A few minutes in to the pounding and Dylan had automatically started moving his ass to meet Jackson’s thrusts, bringing him in, trying to hit that spot more and more. This action wasn’t lost on Jackson’

“Told you you’d love it” Jackson smirked

“Shut up” Dylan replies, refusing to make eye contacting and moaning as Jackson deliberately slowed, buried deep inside him and massaged his prostrate as he grinded and grinded against Dylan’s ass.

“More” Dylan gasped, eyes rolling back in his head.

Jackson smirked and brought a hand to Dylan’s throat. Before he could say anything, he wrapped his fingers around the throat and squeezed, turning them moans into chokes. Jackson stilled completely, just letting Dylan’s hole contract around his dick.

“Beg me” Jackson bored his eyes deep into Dylan’s, letting him know he was serious, that he wouldn’t move until he did what he was told.

For the second time that night, Dylan froze, stunned at the turn the night had taken. This is not how he had thought this would go, being dominated by his beautiful, seemingly submissive twinky boyfriend. Against his minds will, his body begged for movement as he tried to move his ass and hips, to get Jackson to hit that spot inside of him once more. Jackson responded to the movement by tightening his chokehold. Dylan eyes bulged and he suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was rock hard again.

“When I let go” Jackson started saying, slowly and clearly to Dylan as if he was a toddler being told off, “you’re going to beg me to fuck you, to ruin your little hole, to make you cum, understood”

It didn’t take Dylan long to consider his options. He was so painfully hard, so incredibly turned on all whole being so completely distraught at his humiliation. Slowly, he nodded.

“Please,” he started as Jackson let go of his throat and he regained his full breath. “Please fuck me, god I need it, I need your cock”

“You fucking slut” Jackson laughed, pulling out complete, only to ram straight back in in one full thrust. Dylan let out w pornographic moan and clutches to Jackson’s back, desperate to pull him in as far as possible”

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK” Dylan moaned. 

“So fucking tight,” Jackson grunted, returning to an unrelenting speed and force of thrusting. “Such a good whore, thought you could fuck me with that little prick huh? Needed me to show you what you really are. You’re a dirty cockslut Dylan. What are you?”

“I’m a slut, I’m a slut” Dylan groaned, finally giving in to the brutal fucking he was receiving. His arms fell to his side and all he could do was moan and groan, his sexy ripped body glistening with sweat as the sound of balls slapping against thighs and breathless moaning filled the room. Jackson could feel he was near the edge as he continued to fuck Dylan at an ever increasing pace, sneering insults at the bottom and basking in his submission. He wrapped a hand around Dylan’s hard and veiny cock and began wanking it in time with his thrusts. 

“Cum for me baby, cum for me. I wanna feel that hole tighten around my dick. Feel you cum for me” 

Dylan felt the familiar wave of orgasm flood him and shook as 6 thick loads of cum shot out of his cock, streaking his body and face. He shook and moaned and his muscled tensed while Jackson continued to pump his cock and bury himself into him. Dylan’s orgasm set off Jackson’s, the tight warmth enveloping his dick becoming too much to bear. Jackson continued thrusting short shark thrusts as he pumped out rope after rope of cum deep into Dylan’s ass. Dylan gasped at the strange feeling of wet fullness and strained against Jackson’s grasp, desperately wanting it to be over now that he had climaxed. Jackson ignored Dylan’s protests and Dylan was too weak, still recovering from his intense orgasm, to do anything. Jackson collapsed onto Dylan’s cum soaked sweaty body and ran his fingers through his boyfriends hair, littering his neck with kisses while he let his cock leak out every last drop into Dylan. Ass he began to soften, cum started to deep out of Dylan, and when he finally pulled out, an obscene amount of his cum followed. Dylan could do nothing but grown at the sudden loss of tightness in his ass, clenching his ass down on nothing but cum and air. Jackson brought two fingers to Dylan’s hole and harshly pushed them in to the knuckle, he dragged out his own cum, costing his fingers in it. 

“Open wide” he said to Dylan.

“What? No-“ By the time Dylan realised what Jackson wanted, it was too late. As he opened his mouth to protest, Jackson pushed his cum and ass coated fingers into Dylan’s mouth.

“Suck bitch” he commanded.

Dylan glared at him, but sucked anyway. It wasn’t as bad as he had expected but he tried to ignore the pang of disappointment in his chest when he realised he’d sucked the fingers clean.

“You were so good baby” Jackson smiled, holding a hand to Dylan’s flushed cheek and storming locking.

“Never again Jackson, never again” 

Jackson smirked.


End file.
